Maternal blood glucose concentration during pregnancy declines to lower levels compared with the nonpregnant state. Quantitative measurements of glucose production in the mother and her contribution to fetal glucose metabolism are not known. The proposed investigations are aimed at determining these measurements by using non-radioactive stable isotope (13C).